Alley Cat- Be on the Lookout for the Sequel Quantic, coming soon
by Jena Chapman
Summary: A few years after they first became Ladybug and Cat Noir, Adrien and Marinette are forced to deal with more than just Hawkmoth. Someone is using Marinette to get Cat Noir to hand his ring over. But there is more to this new cat's motive than simple blackmail. Can they convince him otherwise? Or will Adrien and Marinette lose their miraculous powers to this alley cat's puppeteer?
1. The Ballerino

**_Before you ask, yes, Felix is the original 2d Cat Noir from the_** ** _original PV. I wanted to write a story like this for a while, but it took me a while to get the right tone. I saw a tumblr post about Felix being a ballerina in comparison to Adrien being a model and I was just like, yep, there is what I need for a story. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I had fun writing it._**

"You need to focus on something besides Adrien." Tikki nudged her young partner as they walked to the Dupain-Cheng bakery. "It's been three years and you haven't been able to go on a date without Alya and Nino."

"What I need is some time with Alya to wrap my head around it." Marinette poked her Kwami in the cheek before Tikki flew into her favorite place in Marinette's bag. But as she entered the bakery, she noticed her best friend talking to a blond man in a peacoat.

"Marinette, there you are." Alya smiled, before turning back to the man. "Felix, this is my friend I was telling you about."

He turned around to face her and Marinette felt her heart melt. His gray eyes seemed to invite her in, like an evening fog on the banks of the river Seine. "It's a pleasure to meet such a beautiful girl who designs beautiful clothes." His words danced through Marinette's brain as he kissed her hand.

"Felix is going to start at our school tomorrow." Alya interjected.

"Maybe I can show you around the building." Marinette could feel her face turning red. "Show you the best places to eat lunch."

"Maybe we could make it a date." Felix smiled slyly before checking his watch. Then he bowed before handing Marinette an envelope. "Having such a lovely lady there for me at my show would be much appreciated. You and Alya may bring a couple friends."

After he left, she checked the contents to find two slips of paper, which declared they were vouchers for box seating for the holder and a friend. When Marinette saw the title of the performance, her jaw almost fell off. "These are for that new ballet troupe's performance of Peter Pan. That show's been sold out."

"You must have made an impression on him."

"I wonder which character he's playing."

"Says here Felix is the star of the show." Alya announced, a newspaper article pulled up on her phone.

"What?!"

"Yeah, says here he's a prodigy who trained at the Royal Ballet School in London."

"And he's going to our school."

"Wouldn't it be crazy if they made a ballet about Ladybug. Although maybe ballet wouldn't be the genre." Alya mused to herself, feigning unawareness about her friend freaking out.

"I practically asked him out on a date! And he said yes." Marinette looked at her phone, where a group selfie was her wallpaper.

"You're wondering what this will do to your relationship with Adrien." Her best friend pondered. "But Felix is really hot. Maybe I should take a go at him."

"Alya!" Marinette looked at her, shocked. "You're dating Nino. That'll break his heart." _Not to mention leave him open for akumatizing again,_ she thought to herself.

"Chill, my relationship with Nino is strong." Alya smiled at her friend. "Let's just see what happens tomorrow. Who knows, maybe Adrien will talk to you about it."

* * *

Adrien stared at the pictures of Ladybug he had collected before taking one down. "I don't think I'm going to try figuring out who Ladybug is anymore."

The sentence almost made Plagg spit out his camembert. "What makes you say that? You've been doing that for the entire time you've worked with her."

"The entire reason I did was so I could tell her how I felt in real life, as our real selves. Now, it just feels like I'm cheating on Marinette whenever I think about Ladybug in that way." Adrien sighed. "She deserves better than that."

"Is it really cheating if you guys aren't officially a couple?"

"You're right, Plagg. You know what? Maybe Cat Noir is a little overdo to a visit to her house."

"I like the way you think." Adrien's kwami cried as he polished off his piece of cheese. "As long as I have a midnight snack after we're done."

A few moments later, Cat Noir was on the rooftops, about to land on Marinette's balcony, when he heard a strange voice.

"It seems I'm not the only black cat around Paris at night looking after Miss Dupain-Cheng." Cat turned to find a man dressed exactly like him, except for a cat symbol on his belt.

"Who are you? Another CopyCat?"

"No, but I'll make a deal with you. Give me your ring and Miss Dupain-Cheng won't get hurt." He snickered, holding up a small bracelet. Cat recognized it as the one Marinette was wearing at school today. "At least, not too much."

"Where'd you get that?"

"I don't tell secrets, especially my own." Cat's opponent gave him a sly smile. "I won't give you a deadline, but rest assured the longer you wait, the more likely I am to hurt your precious little Marinette." He tossed the bracelet to Cat. "Oh, and if you tell your little partner Ladybug, I'll do more than just use my kitty claws."


	2. The Leather Cuff

That next day as he got out of the car in front of the school, Adrien still had the previous nights events running through his head. _Who was that guy? Why did he have Marinette's bracelet?_

"Hey dude?" Nino woke Adrien from his trance. "Did Marinette lose her bracelet?"

He looked down and realized he'd taken the bracelet out of his pocket and was running his fingers across the leather. "Yeah, found it in my bag when I got home. Must have slipped off her wrist."

"While most guys put a ring on it, you use a leather cuff. Your lovely lady is over there." Nino pointed towards a crowd of girls. "She's with this guy who just transferred. Alya said she volunteered to show him around town."

Adrien looked and finally saw Marinette. She was talking to a guy who had his arm wrapped around her waist. And he looked familiar, especially the ring on his hand. "Who is that?"

"Alya told me his name is Felix. Apparently he's a ballet prodigy whose back from studying in London. Oh right," Nino looked at him slyly. "he scored the girls vouchers for tickets to his show Friday. Alya says we can come too if we want. But who wants to see ballet."

"That sounds cool. I'm going to go talk to Marinette." He got ready to give her the bracelet. Then he saw Felix whisper something in Marinette's ear. It made her face turn red. But then he saw her push him away and do that thing she did when she was nervous.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Felix, I already have someone." This sentence made the ballerina's face fall. "Well, its not like me and him are really a thing. It's j-just, we've been on some dates. We aren't really a couple, but I want to be." She sighed out a breath. "Add to the fact I just met you and..."

"I understand...I did kind of force myself into your life." Felix smiled, then winked. "Maybe I can help you get this someone."

"Thank you for understanding, Felix."

"Marinette!" She heard Adrien as he ran up beside her. He held out her favorite bracelet, the leather cuff he'd had given her for her birthday. "I found this in my bag. Maybe I should put it on for you this time."

"Thank you. I couldn't find it after I came back from lunch. I thought I lost it forever." Marinette beamed as he buckled it onto her wrist. "I feel like Cinderella."

* * *

Felix stared at the cuff. _I gave that same bracelet to Cat Noir last night after knicking it from Marinette at the bakery_. As he glanced Adrien's hand, he saw the silver ring. _Only Cat Noir would have that cuff so soon after I gave it to him, not to mention that ring_.

"Felix, you okay?"

As Marinette stared at him, Felix snapped out of his trance. "I'm fine, just trying to remember my class schedule."

"That reminds me, I wanted to talk to you about something." Adrien hurried Marinette away. Felix could tell by her face that he was asking her to be his girlfriend. If Adrien really is Cat Noir, Felix had chosen the perfect bait.

His train of thought was interrupted by his phone ringing. "Hello, Hawkmoth."

* * *

 ** _What can I say? Felix is just so devious. At first I was going to have Felix get together with Marinette, but then I realized she likes Adrien way too much. And as a girl who has been dating the same amazing guy for almost two years, I have to agree. Especially since he said that if I dressed as Ladybug he'd be Cat Noir. Sorry for these two chapters being so short. I just wanted to get plot out before I started working on the really juicy bits (aka the reason this is rated M). And knowing me, I'm gonna be rewriting that over and over again. And then watching more Miraculous. And then rewriting. You get the idea._**


	3. The Choice

**_Hey guys, sorry about the long wait for this chapter. Thank you all for following my story and favoriting it, especially llazo4108824, who gave me an awesome review to urge me on. It just took a while to get this chapter just right, so I hope you all like it._**

* * *

The expressions on Marinette's face changed when Adrien told her he knew about the tickets. "Y-You really wanna go to the ballet with me?"

"Of course, why would that be a problem?"

"It's just," She ran her fingers through her hair. She had outgrown the pigtails, just as Ladybug had and today she was wearing it down. "Alya and I looked at the vouchers and they say the tickets will be in different boxes in the theater."

After a little thought, it occurred to him what had caused her nerves. "So, we aren't going to have Alya and Nino behind us."

"Yeah."

"Why don't you come over to my house tomorrow?" He smiled before whispering in her ear. "That way it won't be the first time we're alone together."

"Sure, that would be nice."

"Mind if I borrow her for lunch?" Felix returned to laying on top of Marinette's shoulders, to which Adrien could feel a need to growl coming from his throat. A very Cat Noir act.

Instead, he tried to keep his calm and forced himself to fake smile. "Doesn't bother me."

* * *

Felix looked at him closely. Adrien tried to hide it, but he could see that twinge, a sense. The need to defend, a feeling that whatever Felix did with Marinette he would have to do carefully. If Adrien wasn't Cat Noir, Felix was scared for whoever was. _Well, I'll find out soon,_ he thought to himself.

"I thought we could have some sandwiches by the riverside." He tightened his grip on Marinette's shoulders. This obviously angered Adrien further, his green eyes narrowing cautiously.

"We need to get to class." Marinette lifted Felix's hand off her shoulder. "I'll meet you here so we can walk there."

* * *

"Sure." Felix seemed surprised that his arm could so easily be removed from her shoulder, but he was lucky she didn't kick him off her. Marinette had noticed that as she grew, boys thought she was okay with unruly contact or flirting like Cat Noir during their fights.

"You sure you want to be left alone with that guy?" Alya whispered as they walked in the classroom.

"I have to tell him to back off. It'll be better to do it in person." No matter how she'd felt when she first met him, Felix could never compare to Adrien. Not even Cat Noir.

"Maybe I can take him off your hands." She knew that voice. A voice that subconsciously made her clench her fists. But then she realized the advantage to it.

"Sure Chloe, I'd love it if you took Felix off my hands for me." The look on her face made Marinette want to laugh.

"As if, I'm not going to do you the favor." Chloe scoffed. "He's probably just a gay pretty boy looking to use you as a beard."

"I'd be careful if I were you." Their teacher, Mme. Temby, smirked as she stacked some of her papers. "Taking the risk of going against societal norms is pretty gutsy, so those who succeed can be touchy. For example, would you really want to insult a woman with the prowess of a warrior."

This shut Chloe right up. Marinette remembered seeing Mme. Temby out with her boyfriend, a man who looked like he'd fit right in an american military film, on her patrols as Ladybug. If anyone could give her good advice about love besides her best friend, this woman was in the top ten.

"Um, Mademoiselle Temby?" She approached the teacher's desk as it was time to leave for lunch. "What would you do in my situation? Should I take a strong feminist approach and tell Felix to back off? Or should I ask Adrien to help me?"

"There is a third option for you." Marinette followed her gaze to Adrien. "If you feel antsy about someone, take some backup. But from what I've overheard, you may be better off turning Felix into an ally. Be his friend."

"Thanks. I needed to hear that." She sighed before she left the small classroom.

* * *

To Felix's surprise, there was Marinette. _I would've thought she'd ditch me and go out with Adrien._ Felix shook the thought from his head.

"Hey Felix." She smiled at the ballerina. "Ready for that picnic you promised me?"

He held up a small basket he had packed with supplies from this morning. "Took me a while to find a good basket to pack all this in."

"Sure, but I want to talk to you about something first. Really talk about it." She looked him in the eyes. He saw in her hands was the ticket voucher he had given her.

"You wanna just be friends, right?" He tried to hide the fact he was mad about it. _This could put my plan back if I can't get her to fall in love with this me_. "I'd still like to see you in the audience at the show. Bring Adrien with you."

"You don't mind?"

"No, honestly it's nice not to have you gushing over me. I got a lot of that in London." _It doesn't matter either way._ Felix thought to himself. _I just need her at the recital._

* * *

The fact that it went over so well with Felix made it easier for Marinette to go to Adrien's house. It had seemed like ages when she had tried to deliver his birthday present to him before they started dating. Now, she'd been at his house multiple times. It hit her as she walked in the metal gate with him that while they didn't go on dates with just the two of them, it was common for them to hang out at each other's houses without Alya and Nino. So much that she noticed a key difference.

"Where's Natalie?"

"She went with my dad to Marseille. He's overseeing a photoshoot there."

"She doesn't usually go with him." Marinette looked at him, suspiciously. "You convinced her to leave us alone in this big house?"

"You saw right through me." He smiled a cheeky grin at her, encircling his princess with his arms. "I wanted to make it official that you're my girlfriend." And with that he kissed her. It was fierce, his tongue urging to enter through her lips. Marinette could feel his large hands wandering, one of his middle fingers tracing the curve of her spine as it traveled down, making her shiver. She felt herself instinctually jump so he could lift her above him, to become safely cradled in his strong arms as the kiss got more heated.

"That was surprising." She broke the kiss, only to gaze into his emerald eyes. "You've never kissed me like that before."

"Maybe I want to make your first time with me worth remembering."

She felt her cheeks flush. "Y..You mean?"

He let her down, the feeling of her feet touching the ground almost heartbreaking. "Only if you want to. I won't force you, I love you too much for that."

"I want to, its just." She felt embarrassed over the subject. "It wouldn't just be my first time with you."

"Really?" He blushed, realizing what Marinette meant. Now he was the one stumbling over his words. "Maybe we should eat a little something first then."

"Sure."

Then he leaned forward until his lips almost caressed her earring. "Then we'll continue that kiss upstairs."

Marinette could feel herself shudder at his words. _This was why I said no to Felix. This Adrien was even better than the one everyone else saw. This Adrien was mine._

* * *

 **Ooo, one of the juicy bits is coming up. Don't worry, I found myself editing Chapter 4 more than this one. I'll probably be able to post it in the next few days. That is, if my own Cat Noir doesn't give me more _inspiration_. Hehe.**


	4. The Real Reason

_**Warning: This is not your usual Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir lemon.**_

 _ **I am a woman about to graduate from COLLEGE and I write from real experience, not just flowery imagery that forgets the difference between consensual sex and straight up RAPE *cough* fifty shades *cough*. Every girl deserves to have someone who will be their advocate, protector and partner. Their Cat Noir. Enjoy**_

* * *

"What's that?"

"Just a little extra protection." He held up a box. The shape of it reminded her of a box of cold medicine, but the erotic imagery betrayed it's true nature as he removed one of its metallic occupants.

"Are you going to do that thing where you rip it open with your teeth?"

She could see in the light of the window that his face was turning red. "Where did you learn that?"

"Online."

"Really." He snickered as he tore the package open with his long fingers. _Fingers that moments ago were dancing inside her_. "Now that that's done."

"Can you hold me?" She held out her arms for him. He obliged all the more.

"You ready?" He cradled her head in his strong hands, his enchanting emerald eyes searching for an answer on her face. She could already feel the wetness between her thighs, yearning for something. The something rubbing her through the condom.

"As ready as I can be." Marinette whispered before he released himself from her grasp, his full torso rising in between her legs.

As Adrien found purchase, pushing slightly into her, she felt a twinge of pain. "You okay? We can stop anytime you want to."

"No, I want you to keep going." And with that, the second of pain was gone as he went to press his naked body on top of her.

"I'm all the way inside you." He smiled at her.

"It feels amazing." She wistfully returned the smile.

"I'm going to start moving."

Then, she felt a rush shutter through her. It was better than what she felt as she seemingly flew over rooftops as Ladybug. This feeling, this closeness, the way her voice echoed around the room. The way all her senses zoned in on Adrien. Nothing mattered at that moment besides their connection, not Hawkmoth or his akuma attacks. Just that exhilarating feeling of his chest close to hers as he thrust in and out. This was what it felt like to give your whole self to someone who loves you. Then with one look, he relaxed.

The feeling of Adrien leaving her body left her breathless. She wanted more of him. But then a little urge pulled her another way. Towards the land of dreams.

* * *

As the small balloon fell in the trash, Adrien heard a different thump. She'd fallen asleep so quickly, just like she had on all those nights he'd spied on her as Cat Noir.

He looked at Marinette as she slept on his bed, her hair spread over the linen pillows. Her thin frame only allowing him enough motion to pull the sheets over it. But as he pulled the duvet over her and got into bed, he made a promise to himself. He was going to keep her safe from that imposter, as both Adrien Agreste and Cat Noir. She was the reason he didn't care about Ladybug's identity, his new reason to protect Paris. And tonight, he had her safely tucked in one of the best protected houses this side of the Seine. But if he could get out whenever he wanted as Cat Noir, intuition told him it wouldn't be enough to keep her from this blackmailer.

* * *

Adrien was right to be worried, as Felix sat on rooftop across from the window. But the picture he painted was not of malice but one of simple solitude, looking thoughtfully at a ladybug pendant that glinted in the moonlight as he inspected it for the hundredth time.

"Felix, what are you doing?"

"Ladybug, I wanted to get you something special for your birthday."

"But my birthday isn't for a month."

"Well, since I'm going to be in Paris for your birthday, I wanted to give you these."

"Train tickets and what are these?"

"Those are special. Each one can be redeemed for two tickets in a box seat."

"Really? That's enough for everyone to come see you."

"I tried to get them all in one box, but they only seat two each, sorry."

"No, this is the best birthday present ever."

"Marisol, careful, We're falling into the fountain."

It almost broke his heart thinking about her. Her smile, the way she looked as they danced across the rooftops of London. He hated Cat Noir for that very reason. Why could he keep his lady so close, while Felix was powerless to stop Hawkmoth from taking his own precious Ladybug? He had to get the Miraculous soon, but going against what Marisol believed in, what his friends taught him to believe in. Was it worth using his Quantic powers in this way just to save them from Hawkmoth?

* * *

 _ **Felix, you bastard. Don't blame another kitty cat for you not being able to protect your girl. At least this explains why he's working with Hawkmoth, but he seems to be going about it all wrong. I'm sorry about the narrative tense change last chapter, but I promise to go back and rewrite it properly. I just got so excited with finishing it I forgot to check and see if I used the right narrative. I probably wouldn't have got this written as fast if I wasn't getting all the emails about people favoriting and following the story, as well as the reviews the stories gotten. So keep doing what you guys are doing and I hope you guys are satisfied with what comes next.**_


	5. His Little Mousey

"When is Felix coming back?" Brooklyn, a girl with long blond hair and a union jack shirt, sighed as the bells of Notre Dame announced the time. "I need to get out of these clothes."

"Please, he probably went back to England." A boy wearing a blue jacket scoffed.

"You know Devon, for a mime, you're way too chatty." Nate, who oddly looked a lot like Adrien's best friend Nino, looked over at their young leader. He could see her small body shaking.

"Marisol, don't you want me to brush your hair out." Brooklyn took a large hairbrush out of her bag. _Thank God they didn't take that._ "You wanna look nice when Felix comes back."

"You know her. The only person who can snap her out of a funk like this is Black Cat himself."

"You summon me, I appear." The four of them looked at the blond ballerina, who had just stepped into the room with their food. "I'm sorry it took so long, I was watching Cat Noir seduce his lovely princess."

"Details please." Devon whistled. "Maybe I can get some pointers from it."

"Never mind him, just use your magic powers on Marisol, you black hearted pervert." Brooklyn handed him the brush. "She's honestly starting to scare me." She whispered in his ear. "Be a dear and escort them to the bathroom." She looked to the thug, who stared at her incredulously. "Be careful or I won't recommend this place to the Winchesters."

"They didn't hurt you did they?" Felix tried to search her face as she got in the tub.

"I'm fine." Her tiny body was swamped by the tub. It was good he had such long arms.

"Jeez, I leave you on your own for three days and your hair gets like this." He used the shampoo from the side of the tub to pile her hair on top of her head. That's when he glanced the tears on her face.

"Fe-Felix. I th-thought I'd never s-see you again." She buried her face in his shirt, so she could hide it as she cried.

"Mousy, I'm not going to leave you with those brats." Felix's hard nature, which attracted her to him in the first place, now made her laugh. "Oh, I got you something, but it's a bit big."

"A Cat Noir sweatshirt?"

"How'd you know?"

"Cause I'm psychic." He could see the old Marisol in her face. That smile was worth a thousand miraculous's. "Hey, I heard you talking about that girl, Marinette. She sounds nice."

"Don't worry she already has a boyfriend. And he's definitely Cat Noir."

"That's not what I meant." Marisol looked at him, a little mad he didn't get it. "You need to ask for her help."

"What can she do, get Cat even less likely to help me rescue you guys?"

"She can help." Marisol edged close to him so she could whisper in his ear. "I think she's the Ladybug you need to break your bad luck curse."

"How can you tell that?"

"Didn't you say once I'm smarter than I look?" She giggled.

"Okay, smarty pants. I think it's time to dry you off."

"Sure, but I wanna wear my new sweatshirt." She tugged at him.

"One last thing. I know they aren't your Quantic earrings but," Felix went about fastening a set of earrings in Marisol's empty piercings. "They were at the same shop as the sweatshirt."

She stared at the mirror. "Thanks Felix. I don't know why, but I feel better seeing these in my ears."

* * *

"Felix the performance was amazing." Marinette beamed. "It gave me so much inspiration. Alya and Nino are thinking about going to a local restaurant to treat you. What you think?"

"No, I already ate before the performance."

"Thanks for agreeing to come backstage." Felix looked at her earrings, the exact same size as the Ladybug earrings he'd gotten for Marisol, except silver like Adrien's ring. _Marisol was right, she IS Miraculous Ladybug_.

"What's wrong? You wanted to show me something?"

"Yeah." He held up his ring and muttered a phrase, transforming into a new form.

"F-Felix, how did you?" Marinette looked at him, standing there, wearing a leather suit. "Why are you wearing that?"

"In this form, I'm known as Black Cat, apart of London's Quantic Kids." Felix looked at her, trying to calm her nerves. "And I-they need your help, Ladybug."

"I-I'm not Ladybug. I know we look similar but I-"

"Marinette." He edged closer to her, his face becoming more scared. "It doesn't matter. Can you help me save my friends?"

"I can do that. What do I need to do?"

"Give me your earrings so it looks like I got them from you. Shit, Amaretto found us."

"What?" That was all she could do before she felt something hitting her from behind. And then she heard his voice.

* * *

"Marinette!" Adrien screamed as she and his blackmailer fell, a large ice cream akuma standing behind them. "What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything, Cat Noir. I promise."

"How'd you?"

"Simple logic." Black Cat's ears twitched as he fell down, finally losing consciousness next to Marinette's crumpled body.

"Hawkmoth will be very happy to know the miraculous will be his soon." Amaretto dashed away, holding the two of them on his back.

"Stupid." The model cursed himself.

"Better transform and go after them." Plagg appeared in front of his partner, a little too enthusiastically.

"That's out of character for you."

"She's your camembert. Now are we going to save her or not?"

"Right, claws out."

* * *

 **Haha! Plagg called Marinette Adrien's camembert! Tell me what you think of the Quantic kids, especially Marisol!**

 **Now a special surprise for you guys, but you have to reconstruct the link. sta. sh/** **0xxije5q5bn**


	6. The Tables Turn

"Hello, Ladybug." Marinette awoke to Hawkmoth's mug on a phone screen. She could see she was in a warehouse. Was this where they fought Copycat? "I'll have to thank you, Black Cat. You got me Ladybug's miraculous and I just had to ask." Marinette watched as Felix, who could barely look at her as he held his head, placed a small red object into one of two glass cases. When he closed it, she could see what it was. Tikki.

But that wasn't the only thing she saw. "So this is Ladybug. Doesn't look so scary." It was an akuma, who was looking at her with greedy eyes. "In fact, she's kind of cute." She could feel his hot breath as the man inched his hand closer to her chest.

"Let her go!" Then there he was, his face shocked. Her Cat Noir, there to save her. She could hear him growling, like an angry wolf. "I said, let her go."

"Give up your miraculous and I will."

Marinette felt herself scream at him not to do it for her, but no words came out.

"Amaretto, let her go."

"Let me talk to her first, then you'll get your wish." Cat asked, signaling silently towards the thug. Felix nodded, stepping away from the pair.

"How about I stay and watch?" The akuma thug looked to Felix. "Or maybe I should go over and see if that little friend of yours needs some special company."

"You or any of your friends touch her and the deal is off."

"Sure, but maybe I should teach you a lesson in her place. You do seem to have a run of bad luck."

* * *

As soon as the door shut, Cat raced to Marinette. He pushed away her hair and saw the pain in her eyes. "I'm sorry I got you into this. I wanted you to stay my sweet princess." Then Cat noticed what was missing. Marinette wasn't wearing her earrings that she'd worn every day. "Where are your earrings?"

"Felix took them to make Hawkmoth and Amaretto think he was on his side." She looked at the last spot on his ring. "But if Amaretto takes your miraculous, you can't be Cat Noir anymore."

"How'd you?" Then he saw the glass cases. And the red and black kwami beating against her prison walls staring at Marinette's crumpled body. "You're Ladybug."

"Not anymore, kitty cat." She smiled. "Not when Tikki is in that jar and definitely when I don't have my miraculous."

Then a beep came from Cat's ring. His own miraculous was depleted. "Not now, please not now."

"You used your cataclysm powers didn't you?"

"Only for you, Bugaboo." He smiled at her as his transformation released. Then it was her turn to gasp.

"A-Adrien? You were Cat this whole time?"

"Here I was saying I was going to give up on Ladybug for you." He looked away, anxiously. "And I'm glad I don't have to make that choice."

"Gross." Plagg spit out his tongue, reminding everyone he was there. "Now can I have some cheese so we can blow this Popsicle stand?"

"I can help you with that." To their surprise, Felix came in, the akuma thug in the shadows behind him. It stunned them as they looked at the ballerina, who was no longer transformed.

"Being a pretty boy in London town does have its _interesting_ days." He let the red and black kwami out of the jar and gave all of them cheese crackers. "Sorry, I couldn't sneak anything else. And sorry to you Ladybug. I couldn't risk Amaretto telling Hawkmoth that I was looking for your help."

"Why didn't you just ask me instead of blackmailing me?" Adrien looked at him with a stern eye. "Did you even think how that might prevent Ladybug from helping you?"

"Would you trust me if you could chose between me and someone else?"

"Well. that's different. You obviously have a dead heart."

"Will you boys just kiss already?" Marinette's kwami laughed.

"Tikki!" Marinette looked at her. "Felix, why did you do this?"

"Hawkmoth has my Ladybug."

"Marinette is right here and she's my girlfriend." Adrien instinctively held her hand. This action caused Marinette's cheeks to turn red, more so that it was so unlike him.

"The Ladybug on my team, the Quantic Kids. This used to be my curse until I gave her and them a chance." Felix showed Marinette and Adrien his ring, a panther with a ruby gemstone. "I never asked to be apart of their team. But I hid it from my Ladybug because they told me all I needed to get my ring off was a kiss from her. The only one who knew was my best friend Xander and I didn't even know he was fighting alongside me as Sparrow until…"

"I didn't think that there might be another Cat Noir and Ladybug across the pond." Adrien looked at the kwamis, who shook their heads.

"There aren't. Plagg and me are the only ones who help Cat Noir and Ladybug." Tikki hovered.

"The Quantics are based on miraculous powers." The Quantic cat corrected. "So much so that it seems I need the Miraculous Ladybug's kiss to get my ring off. That means from _you_ , Marinette." The fact she was the key to end his bad luck angered Adrien a bit before he realized why it hurt Felix to say it. "Not that _that_ matters. It's useless either way against Hawkmoth and the akumas he has guarding my team."

"How many people are on your team, besides you and your Ladybug, of course." Marinette contributed.

"Three, right now. There's Melodie, Mercury, oh and Kid Mime."

"Kid Mime wouldn't happen to be able to conjure any object that he enacts and use it like a real object. would he?"

"Yeah, why you ask?"

"We faced someone like that." Paris's Cat Noir remembered. The show after was technically his first date with Marinette.

"Why don't they just use their powers to escape?" She posed.

"Hawkmoth's goons took their Quantic accessories off them before they could defend themselves." Felix slumped against the wall. He could remember the way he screamed as they tore out her earrings, blood running down her hairline. How she struggled to get free when they almost broke his finger. "I'm the only one who can't take theirs off. Bit of lousy bad luck, I guess."

"That's why Hawkmoth decided to use them as leverage against you."

"No, it's why he decided to use her as leverage against me." Felix brought out the ladybug pendant he had made a habit to keep in his inside vest pocket. "This was her present I was going to give her after the performance."

He clicked it to reveal a small picture inside of him and a young girl, who was tenderly kissing his cheek. _She looks just like me when I first became Ladybug, except for that crazy hair,_ Marinette thought to herself. "She's pretty."

"Her real name is Marisol. She's my girlfriend."

* * *

 _ **Yes, finally Felix is on the side of good again, or he always was. Wait, that's confusing.**_

 _ **I actually found most of the stuff about the Quantic kids from the miraculous ladybug wiki, including that the reason Felix!Cat Noir flirted with Ladybug was actually to get her to kiss him so he could take off his ring. Crazy, huh?**_


	7. In his clutches

**Just a _teeny_ heads up. There isn't that much, but there's a _little_ bit of mature situation that someone describes. Warning done, now on with the show.**

* * *

The three teen vigilantes raced across the rooftops as Felix directed them to the abandoned house that was the Quantic Kids' current prison.

"I don't understand. Wouldn't your parents wonder where you were if they've been missing this long?" Marinette, now finally transformed to Ladybug, posed to London's Cat Noir.

"Not all parents would notice if their kid was missing." She could hear her boyfriend say distastefully. She knew how little Gabriel Agreste cared about his son. It made her appreciate her own dad even more.

"Hawkmoth took our phones. I'm guessing his goons are texting them all about our amazing time in Paris, although Marisol's parents are d-." Black Cat's voice faltered as they slowed down. In front of them was a destroyed apartment complex. Ladybug could see the usually coy cat was in shock. "No!"

He frantically clawed at the rubble until he laid his paws on a torn dark sweatshirt. As Ladybug looked closer, she could see her partner's unmistakable neon green symbol printed on the fabric. "Is that Marisol's?"

Felix nodded his head, trying to hide the tears trailing down his mask from her. "Today's her birthday, so before I left for the theatre I.."

To her surprise, Cat Noir stopped her from comforting him and instead put his hand on Felix's shoulder. "She might still be here. Just because you found that doesn't mean.."

Ladybug quieted her boyfriend before he could finish. She swore she heard someone. "Where was the room they were keeping them in?"

"Back of the house."

"That's what I thought. Kitty, we may need a little cataclysm."

* * *

It only took Ladybug's Lucky charm to get his teammates out, but someone wasn't with them. "Where was Marisol when the house went down?"

Brooklyn looked at him worriedly. "Hawkmoth came and took her, we saw her in the backseat of a car before the whole house came down on us."

Adrien, now back to his normal self, looked over to his girlfriend. "That thug probably told Hawkmoth before you de-evilized him."

"Yeah." Marinette sighed before her phone rang. "It's Alya. What's up, bestie?"

"This guy is on tv calling out Ladybug and Cat Noir. Oh and some guy called Black Cat, which is weird." Felix's friends could see his annoyance. Then again, he usually wore that face unless it was around Marisol. "You have to get over here! Oh and Nino's here too." Alya turned her phone's camera to her boo.

"Hi!"

"Are Adrien and Felix with you?"

"Yes, we'll meet with you in a sec. Me and Adrien are just meeting up with some of Felix's friends from London near Notre Dame."

"Bring them too. The more the merrier." Everyone could hear the click as she hung up.

"Wait you aren't _THAT_ Marinette and Adrien?" Brooklyn suddenly exclaimed before . "That would explain those calls I get from my cousin."

"Whose your cousin?"

"Chloé Bourgeois." All four of the Quantic kids said in unison.

"Felix slept with her." Devon tried to switch the glares.

Adrien looked at his London counterpart in amazement. "Please tell me you didn't."

Felix held up two fingers. "It was two years ago when I came to a party as Brooklyn's pity date. We were both drunk and she started calling me by _your_ name." He pointed at Adrien before giving him a patented Black Cat grin. "Then I bit down hard on her clit. It rocked her world."

"That explains why she was weirder than usual around me that one week." Adrien then realized the implications of what Felix had said. "Wait, you bit her _what_?"

* * *

Marisol was scared for her friends. She'd seen the building go down as she banged on the rear window of the car as it drove away.

"Amaretto was right, you do look just like the _real_ Ladybug." She could feel his words stab as she stared at Hawkmoth, who decided he'd go for the cliche of holding her chin by his hand. "You should feel lucky, _mon petit_ Ladybug. I designed something special for your tv debut."

* * *

 **AHH! Felix slept with _Chloé_ of all people. eww. Good thing the drinking age is sixteen in most european countries, so it was sloppy drunk sex. At least I think it is. It was in Germany. Anyway, AHH!**

 **Now that that's over with, NO! MARISOL! I mean, I know I had to do something to stay on plot but man, why did I have to write Hawkmoth like a cartoon villain. Wait, he is a cartoon villain. Hm.**

 **Of course, I need to thank everyone who reviews, favorites and follows the story. Especially llano4108824, they always give me a good Marinette-style smile. See ya fellow Ladybugs.**


	8. The Balcony Scene

**AN: I put a couple Easter eggs this chapter. See if you can spot them and figure out what they're from.**

 **Also** _ **Warning: Adorable Lemon scene between two consenting adults. And did I mention its adorable?**_

* * *

"It was nice of Adrien to let us stay here." Brooklyn sighed, looking over at Nate. "It's too bad Marisol isn't with us."

"Yeah, she'd go crazy if she found out we were at Cat Noir's house of all places. She'd be all excited and silly, fan-girling out." Devin laughed. "Felix would hate it."

"Actually I kinda think it's hot when she fangirls out." The ballerina tried to hide his red face as he looked at the ladybug locket. This side of their compatriot surprised the Quantic Kids, almost as if they wanted to see how red he could get.

"That does explain why you always get her Cat Noir stuff when you come over to Paris." Nate realized, an uncharacteristically wicked grin reaching across his face. "You know, when I saw Marisol in that hoodie, I could swear it seemed like it was really sized for you."

"You sneaky bastard," Devin scoffed. "you just wanted to see her run around in it, you gave her a boyfriend hoodie."

"You don't understand what that means right?" Brooklyn sighed. "He would have had to have worn it constantly before hand..." She trailed off, looking at her friend's now ruby red complexion.

"It was the sweatshirt I wore during practice for my role for the troupe, okay? I was going to put this in the pocket but I spaced." He held out the locket he had shown to Marinette and Adrien. "It's a picture that we took at Kensington Garden, okay?"

"It's sweet, I wish my boyfriend did stuff like that." She gave a sideway glance to Nate. "But he's not much for simple romantic gestures."

"I get it. We'll go somewhere nice when we get out of this mess, okay?" Nate sighed before Brooklyn squealed, hugging him tightly around the neck. "Love ya Sweetheart."

"I love you more, Speedy."

"Am I seriously the only one alone on this team?" Devin cried.

"Yes, yes you are, you poor excuse for a mime." Felix smiled.

"And he's back, ladies and gents."

"Well, we need to get some sleep anyway." Brooklyn yawned. "We are saving our leader tomorrow."

"Yeah, we are." Felix held the locket once more at his chest, for the first time feeling like he actually belonged in this ragtag group of vigilantes.

* * *

Adrien and Marinette sat on a blanket on the floor of her balcony, staring out at the cityscape. "I feel bad for Felix right now." She could feel him squeeze her hand as he spoke. "Here I am, with my princess, I mean, my lady." She saw his small smile. "And Felix did all that crap because we couldn't stop Hawkmoth. Who-"

His lips met hers for a brief moment before she simply smiled back at him. "If we were in Marisol and Felix's shoes right now, I wouldn't blame you. For anything."

"Kinda odd that all this is what finally got us to reveal ourselves to each other." Adrien just laid back, the crotch of his jeans in full view for Marinette to see. "You know, I first met Felix right there." He pointed to the rooftop across from them. "As Cat Noir, of course."

"And why were you there, exactly?"

His face turned red. "I wanted our first time to be real special, so I thought if I did a whole Romeo and Juliet thing."

She laughed. "That's sounds crazy."

"Yeah, I may have been a bit out of it."

"So you were horny."

"You caught me."

"Well, maybe you deserve a reward for protecting my honor." She pressed her lips against his. The passion urged him to flip them over until he was standing guard over her. "I swear, you are the most beautiful girl in the world, Marinette. With or without the mask." She blushed, turning her head so Adrien could see the lines of her neck in the moonlight. He let his lips lightly touch every so often as he traveled down to her chest, pulling her bra off with her shirt. "These look like the purfect treat."

"Cat puns really?" She tried to say sarcastically as he massaged her breasts. It felt amazing, beckoning her to moan so her cat could hear how much her body loved it.

"Couldn't resist." Adrien relieved himself of his own shirt, pressing up against her. Marinette could hear his heart beating before he lifted her chin up to meet his and kissed her tenderly. She could him as he rubbed his fingers inside her, the edge of his ring cold against her sensitive skin.

"Ah-Adrien, your miraculous."

"Yeah, don't want to lose that." Adrien bent to open up his shirt pocket, depositing it before turning his attention back to his ladybug. "Now, where were we?"

"The fun part." Marinette smiled.

"Yeah." He finally relieved himself of his pants. She took a slight intake of breath as they connected, her head craning back. "You okay, Bugaboo?"

"I'm fine, keep going."

A look at her face directed Adrien to grab the pillow from the nearby bench and put it under her head, then lifted her arms over his shoulders so she could grasp his chest. "I don't care if you give me scratches. If it hurts too much, just tell me, okay?"

"Okay."

"I love you, Marinette." He whispered in her ear before he let his hips move.

"A-Adrien!"


	9. History Repeats?

"Marinette, Adrien, we have something we need to tell you both." Tikki approached the pair as they got up from the bed, Plagg behind her. "It's about our last partners."

"You mean, the previous Ladybug and Cat Noir?" Adrien looked over at his girlfriend. She felt him squeeze her hand.

"We want to tell you about the night we lost them."

"One night, my partner couldn't get his daughter to sleep, so he decided to see if a little rooftop adventure would help." Plagg tried to hold back tears as he remembered.

* * *

 _"You wanna transform now?" Plagg asked his partner, who was trying to soothe his baby girl._

 _"Let's wait till we get out of the apartment. I don't want to wake up your mama, do I?" He smiled at his daughter, who was now giggling as he dressed her in a jumper. "Ma petite cochinelle, will this make you go to sleep?"_

 _"Papa."_

 _"You hear that, Plagg? She called me Papa."_

 _"It's cute, I get it. But what if your wife finds you two missing?"_

 _"I'm just going to leave a note saying I went for a stroll to calm her down." He left the note in the crib._

* * *

"We'd been outside for a bit before she finally fell asleep." Plagg continued. "Then Cat noticed Ladybug on one of the other rooftops heading away from him."

* * *

 _"My lady." Cat looked around until he saw a little nook. "I'll be back as soon as I can, ma petite cochinelle." He put his baby, wrapped in a red and black blanket, in the nook, making sure she'd be safe and hidden. "Papa needs to take care of something."_

* * *

"I'm not going one more step till you tell me where you are taking me." Marisol planted her feet on the steps, defiantly looking at her kidnapper.

"Why, my dear, I'm taking you home." She could see a devilish smile under the purple mask.

"Home?" She braced herself to fight. "My home is in London on Baker Street."

"But you lived here once, I believe. In this very apartment." He opened the door with a key. Marisol could see a small black cat hiding under the green cord. "Go in. It's just how you left it."

She entered the small apartment. It all felt strangely familiar to her. She remembered her mama and papa. Her papa would carry her on his hip and dance as her mama cooked, always trying to sneak a piece of cheese from the fridge without her noticing. She remembered her mama, so pretty, always calling Marisol her little catbug.

"This was my crib." Marisol traced the edges of the handmade wood carvings. She could feel the outline of a ladybug.

"Your parents must have been wonderful, my dear." That's when Marisol saw it. A scribbled note on the pillow. It said in French,

 _Marisol wouldn't sleep_

 _so I'm taking her for a nighttime walk._

 _We'll be back soon, my love_

* * *

Tikki started telling the story. "They'd both been hurt very badly. Their transformations wore off before they could hide and they found out who they were."

"They found out they were married." Marinette finished. "The last ladybug and cat noir were husband and wife."

"And they had a child together." Adrien realized. "Named Marisol."

* * *

 _ **AN: Dun Dun DUN! Sorry, I thought of this at work and had to put it out there. I can't remember where I got the info from, but I remembered reading somewhere that the last ladybug and cat noir were in love like Adrien and Marinette. They eventually got married, but still felt wrong about continuing a relationship with their superhero partner. They didn't find out until before they were killed.**_

 _ **Anyway, what you think so far? I love getting your reviews, so keep them coming.**_


	10. The Miraculous Baby

_"Papa!" Little Marisol cried as the rain pounded around her, the nook protecting her from the downpour._

 _"Marisol, your parents are coming." A little red object flew towards her._

 _"Tikki!" The little toddler reached out for the kwami, who kissed her on the cheek._

 _"Good to know my daughter knew about you before I did." Cat Noir, carrying his injured wife, appeared in the small opening._

 _"Take care of Marisol, Kitty." He heard in his ear before he felt her slip away. But he couldn't let his daughter realize that._

 _"Mama?"_

 _"She's just sleeping, bugaboo." Her father, lying his wife on the rooftop, went to gather his baby girl back around his chest in her sling. He was going to keep her safe, he thought as he traced her name in silver embroidery on the sling. Then as he felt a sting of pain, he saw a young boy and his mother walking down the street, his blond hair bouncing under their umbrella as the child smiled up at her. Marisol deserved to grow up happy like that little boy, not on the run from her parents' enemies. "Tikki, can you and Plagg take Marisol to the nearest police station?"_

 _"I don't know, why?" Then the little kwami saw the blood. Cat Noir had been stabbed in the chest. And he didn't have long._

* * *

"Marisol is the daughter of the last Cat Noir and Ladybug?" Felix repeated. "I mean, I knew her parents were gone, but I didn't."

"You couldn't have known." Adrien consoled him. "I doubt even Marisol knew."

"I wonder if Hawkmoth knows." Marinette said in scared contemplation. "Maybe that's why he took her. To get us to give him the miraculous in exchange for her safety."

"And why he used me." Felix stood, defiant of the need to run and save her himself. "Make it seem like I betrayed her and our friends."

"Are you saying we have to go and save her?" Devin cried from the doorway. "Because my magic hands are itching for action."

Felix laughed. It was an odd sound to Marinette, like a cat hiccuping but she joined in nonetheless.

"Hey, I'm the one who makes terrible puns around here." Adrien said sarcastically. She hadn't gotten used to this new side of Adrien, so much like Cat, but she decided she liked it, just like his morning bed head.

"He's right." She tried to get in a word. "We should probably go save Marisol."

"Even if it's a trap?" Adrien posed, this stopping the laughter.

"Especially if it's a trap." Marinette looked at Brooklyn, who besides her slight curls, was the spitting image of Chloe. "Btw, I'm sorry for how my cousin treated you. She is such a brat."

"Where have you been?" Felix stared at her.

"Probably the same place as-" Devin was cut off by a quick punch to the gut by the emerging Nate, whose hair wasn't showing the tell tale signs of a rough night.

"I was at the library, you dweeb. Looking at old clippings of newspapers. And a story in particular struck me." He showed them a small black and white photo of what was obviously not Adrien, but another Cat Noir, gliding along rooftops with a baby sling tucked safely in his arms. The title read "Cat Noir, best dad in the city of lights?"

* * *

Marisol looked at the old picture on the mantle, tears blurring her vision. "Papa. Mama."

* * *

"Wow, he does not look like either of us." Felix gasped. "What is he, Brazilian?"

"His parents were from Cairo and raised him here in Paris." Plagg appeared on top of Adrien's head. "He was actually related to the Ladybug from that creepy tablet in the Louvre."

"I always thought that Marisol had Spanish roots from the way she could speak the language." Felix looked puzzled. "She always has trouble with French. The only words she knows by heart are little, ladybug, cat and kitten." His voice slowed as he realized before slapping himself. "I'm an idiot."

"Yes, we know." Brooklyn sighed. "This is actually the first time Marisol's ever visited France. Hawkmoth was probably looking for someone who looked similar to that Cat Noir and Ladybug."

* * *

"Why have you taken me here?" Marisol looked at her captor, who stepped eagerly close.

"You've got more power in you than you know, _ma petite cochinelle_."

"I am not your _petite cochinelle_. Only my Papa can call me that."

* * *

"Maybe she's the key to unlock the miraculous or something." Devin mused. "I mean, in most fantasies, it's the bond between families that acts as the most important key to unlocking great mysteries."

"Wait, was Marisol conceived while they were transformed?" Felix jolted up. "Or while they were civilians?"

* * *

"Why dear, you are very special. Your parents did everything they could to protect you, their little mistake."

* * *

"Conceived?" Both Marinette and Adrien's faces turned bright red.

"In their miraculous forms." Tikki said sadly. "I remember because when my friend realized she was pregnant with Marisol, she felt guilty because she thought her husband would be raising an alley cat's kid."

* * *

"What do you mean, mistake?" Marisol tried to run, only to crash into her mother's old rocking chair.

"It took me all this time to find you, but I had no idea that you had been taken to London."

* * *

"Is it possible that Marisol's DNA would be affected by the way she was conceived?" Felix posed. "Like she has the miraculous power in her veins?"

"Yeah, the Quantic kids wouldn't have been possible without her." Brooklyn remembered.

"That's why Hawkmoth needs her." Adrien realized. "Because she's the best alternative to our miraculous."

* * *

Marisol realized why she was scared. It wasn't just because of his menacing stare, or crooked Cheshire smile. It was a memory. "You. You killed my parents."

* * *

 _ **AN: I actually got the idea of Marisol's "unique" conception from a plot point from Doctor Who. I'd tell you what it is but as one of my fav DW characters would say "Spoilers".**_

 _ **Anyway, keep sending me reviews and stuff. Any questions will of course be answered in my author's notes that I will put at the end of each chapter from now on. Those can be asked in reviews or just PM me. It's the little envelope.**_


	11. Felix's Choice

Marisol looked at the dangerous man in front of her. "You killed my parents."

"No, I didn't, but I had no idea about the power of the miraculous until my wife and son brought home a little baby girl in a bloodied ladybug sling one night. She called the police to investigate where you'd come from, but I had seen your father's picture with the same sling in the evening post the previous day."

"But the Agrestes'" she realized who the man was. "You're Gabriel Agreste, the famous fashion designer?" And the husband of the woman who found me, she added in her mind.

"It was only then I understood the power of a little present my grandfather had given me."

Marisol could faintly remember someone speaking over her that night.

 _"Mama, can we keep her?"_

 _"Adrien, she's not a stray dog. She needs to be with her own Mama and Papa."_

 _"Don't listen to them, Mari. I'll keep you safe."_

 _"Adrien, you can't just name her."_

 _"But it's written right here on her blanky."_

"Now come, it's time for your debut."

* * *

Black Cat looked over at Cat Noir, who was stunned. "You're oddly quiet, I thought Cat Noir was chocked full of puns."

"Me and Ladybug have faced akumas this entire time. How are we suppose to be ready to fight him."

"You two aren't alone." Black Cat smiled. "You got Quantics by your side."

"Thanks, I'm glad we're friends now."

"All the same to you, you alley cat." Then they saw the screens. There in front of Hawkmoth, in a little ladybug dress, was Marisol. And they were standing in front of the Chapel of The Lady of The Miraculous Medal.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of this great city's newspapers and blogs, I give you the biggest scoop

of the century. The daughter of your beloved Ladybug and Cat Noir."

Those gathered around the church looked puzzled. Of course they were. To them, Adrien and Marinette's forms were Ladybug and Cat Noir. It was inconceivable that they would have a child. Especially to one Ayla.

"I mean, check this guy out." She turned her camera to Hawkmoth.

"We'll be on the top floor of Le Grand Paris, midnight tonight. I suggest you bring your miraculous."

* * *

"Do I have to?" Brooklyn tried to use a puppy pout on her boyfriend.

"Bumble bee, you knew you had to do this sometime."

"Fine." She dialed on her phone. As it picked up, Marinette could hear a change in her voice. "Hey Chloe, it's your favorite cousin. I'm here in London and- yes this is about that crazy man on the web. Of course I'll bring Felix with me. He can't wait to see you again." She gave Felix an obviously fake smile. "Actually I have some other friends I'd like you to meet. Of course Nate. Hey, is your little mouse still single? Really?"

"I'm dead." Nate sighed.

"I don't know about you Felix, but Marinette and me don't exactly have a friendly relationship with Chloe."

"Neither do I."

* * *

Marisol could feel her knees shaking as she was led up the stairs by two muscled akumas, Gabriel Agreste leading their way. "What exactly do you think this will accomplish?" She screamed at him.

"You have no idea what miraculous power you hold, do you?"

"You talk like I have something to do with those miraculous you needed Felix to get."

"Really? What do you think would happen to all those people who were de-akumatized by your parents' successors if they see you hurt?"

"Something that terrible would cause all of Paris to become enraged." Marisol looked stunned. "You could pick and choose the best akumas to overpower Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir to take their miraculous. You could even-"

"Turn them against each other." A cat like voice came from behind them. "Hello, my little mouse."

* * *

"Black Cat!" Hawkmoth grabbed onto Marisol's hand. "Get any closer and your precious girlfriend will go over the edge."

"Like you're the type to keep your promises." He snarled. He could feel his tail snapping into action.

"You're right Kitty, I don't." With that, Marisol was thrown over the side. With the speed given to him as Black Cat, he was easily able to grab onto her.

"Hold on!" He desperately held fast to her. There was no way in hell he was going to let her fall. Even though he was cursed with such wretched luck, Marisol always made him feel like the luckiest man alive. And there was no way he was going to let a damned murderer like Hawkmoth take her from him.

"I was so scared." She cried, her wails echoing in the Parisian night.

"I got you. You're safe now."Finally, Marisol was enveloped by his embrace. She felt so small in his arms, his little light that he had finally managed to protect. At least, that's what he thought before he felt something pierce his chest.

* * *

 _ **AN: So, Adrien was the little boy with the woman. Explains Marisol's attraction to boys with blonde hair :).**_


	12. A Little Miraculous Magic

"FELIX!" Marisol screamed as the façade of Black Cat melted away, Felix's slender form collapsing on the floor in front of her as Hawkmoth's cane retreated from her boyfriend's chest. His favorite gray sweater was now soaked in ruby blood, both from the wound and what he was now coughing up.

"Guess my bad luck finally caught up with me." He tried to smile, blood staining his teeth.

"No, I don't want to loose you too. Maybe the other Ladybug can."

"This wasn't caused by an akuma. Not everything can just be solved by a superhero."

"Marisol!" She heard around her. There was Melodie, Kid Mime and Mercury.

"You guys, I don't think Felix will make it." She gurgled, her tears coming out in waterfalls. "And it's all my fault."

"Have you forgotten about me, ma petite cochinelle?" Hawkmoth glared at her, then turned his attention to the dying boy in her arms. "Such a pity, he would have made an amazing akuma. You second rate heroes are no match for me."

"That's why they brought backup!" He looked over to see the form of Ladybug, outlined by the glow of the city. "Hawkmoth, this ends. Tonight!"

"Oh, really, because I could guess otherwise, Miss Marinette." The villain stared at the young heroine in a delightful craze. "Surprised I know who you are? The little kitty there didn't think to check his precious locket for a listening device. I heard everything."

"You're lying! Felix doesn't have a locket." Marisol held his head close to her in a sort of protective hold, allowing her to hear his faint whisper.

"Vest pocket. Right side."

"What?"

"It was suppose to be your birthday present." Felix, with a wince of pain, withdrew the small ornament from his pocket, clicking it open. "To match your earrings."

She stared at the picture, now edged in blood that had entered the crevices of the necklace. "Felix."

"Now I don't have any regrets, Mousey." Marisol looked at her miraculous counterpart fighting her nemesis in horror as she could feel the life leave Felix's body.

"Sparrow." Marinette read on the young girl's lips before a warm light enveloped her.

"She can't be." Mercury looked in surprise. "She doesn't have her quantic earrings."

"Yes she does." His girlfriend looked at him knowingly, her flute ready.

"Before he left." The third of the trio mimed the end of Melodie's thought.

When Marisol didn't emerge as her super powered form, the smiles disappeared from their faces. Especially when they saw energy flowing into Felix's fresh corpse.

"She's trying to save Felix, just like Sparrow did." Melodie realized. "It'll kill her!"

"So you say." They realized Hawkmoth was behind them only in time to see a beam crashing towards their teammates.

"Cataclysm!" A cry rang out and as the dust settled, there was Cat Noir, his chest heaving from the pressure of having dashed from the open door on the other side of the roof so quickly.

"Adrien!" Ladybug's tongue slipped, causing a look of panic to envelop Hawkmoth's face as his son, his transformation melting away, collapsed from exhaustion in front of the body of his London counterpart.

"I hurt my son." She could see tears running down the villain's face as his mask fell back, . "Ladybug, help me fix this."

She held up her Lucky Charm. "There aren't any akumas to cleanse."

"Yes there are." He broke his staff, sending a single akuma to fly out.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" A shower of gold erupted, sprinkling down its cleansing power.

"Mousey, what's wrong?"


	13. Misdirected by a Sparrow

"Something isn't right." Marisol realized. "It wouldn't be this easy. We should have been crushed by that beam." And with that everything froze.

"But you weren't." A strange familiar voice echoed her, the frozen scene melting away, leaving her in a white room. In front of her was Xander and his brown hair fluttered in the breeze like a Sparrow's wings, looking solitary against his white shirt.

"Xander?" She ran to him, tears coming down her face at the sight of her dead friend. "Why? Where am I?"

"Marisol, you're special." He held her at arms length.

"You're more special than me, Sparrow. Felix misses you so much." She felt embarrassed. "I miss you too. But what was that vision?"

"A vision of what could happen. If you don't transform, but use your Quantic energy to save Felix, you'll die and so will Adrien and your friends."

"I didn't know that." She looked down at the bloodied locket picture. "I thought if I gave some of my power to Felix, I could save him. I'm a terrible leader and a worse girlfriend."

"That isn't true." Xander thrust his hand onto his heart.

"What?"

"Marisol, I'm the first person Felix told that he was Black Cat. But you, you're the first person who got him to smile. To laugh." The dead Quantic placed his hand on her head. "Not to mention, before any of us met you, we wouldn't have been friends. You were the reason the Quantic Kids are even around."

"Xander, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying, transform, little Ladybug. Save our friends the only way you can. By being you."

* * *

Marisol opened her eyes, staring into Black Cat's as she was being pulled up.

"I was so scared."

"I got you. You're safe." This is when...

"Black Cat, watch out." She pulled him aside as Hawkmoth's blade was about to pierce his chest.

"You little..." Hawkmoth sneered. She wasn't going to let him hurt Felix or anybody else.

"Quantic Sequence, Start!" She screamed as her gaze was locked on that butterfly's mask. In a flash, she was no longer Marisol Dreyer, she was now Quantic Ladybug. Back in the patterned jumper, the black gloves, vest and tall red boots.

"But you shouldn't be able to. I took your Quantics away." Hawkmoth looked in shock.

"I gave them back so she could defend herself." Her partner shouted. She could feel his tail fluttering against her legs. The safety of his hand over hers made her feel stronger. This ladybug was ready to fly.

"I hid those in a place you'd never look."

"Please, hiding them in your personal safe at home wasn't that hard to figure out." Black Cat smiled as he extended his claws. "I am a cat after all."

"You broke into my house?" Hawkmoth sneered. "You'll pay for that."

"Cataclysm!"

* * *

As the rider of the black bike zoomed through the Parisian streets, an air of danger was thick in the air. Every person he'd seen those few times he'd stopped had been looking at the footage of the fight on the roof of that hotel. Which was right across from the small apartment he shared with his girl.

"Please be safe." He muttered under his breath.

* * *

"Boonie!" Miss Temby smiled as the large puppy greeted her at her apartment door. "You miss me?"

She was only answered by a sweet lick and a glance at the balcony. Her other furry friend, Halo, was staring out the glass. Her canine eyes were gazing up at the chaos on the roof, alongside the blue creature that was riding on her collar.

"Eliza, I sense miraculous energy up there."

"Yeah, Ladybug and Cat Noir are fighting some Hawkmoth guy."

"No, raw miraculous energy." The kwami flew to her. "It feels like the energy of Helios and Siobhan. It could be her."

"I'm making a call, little bird. Then we're going out."

* * *

 _ **AN: Okay some of you might be mad cause I took the "it was all a dream" route. I thought it was a bad way to end it and after seeing the last few new episodes, including the origin episodes, I got inspired. It's why its taken so long to update this. I got the next couple chapters almost ready to publish and I may rework the series for . So look out for that.**_


	14. The Peacock and The Chameleon

"I'm gonna need to recharge if this keeps up." Cat Noir held his arm, the dark leather material discolored by blood.

"This can't be the real Hawkmoth." Black Cat agreed. The ruthless way they were fighting reminded him too much of a former foe. "It has to be one of Dr. Patchwork's creations, the Jade Chameleon."

"Good for you, you figured me out." The butterfly man morphed into an odd being with reptilian features. "The Jade Chameleon, at your service. Hawkmoth thought the good doctor could help him get the miraculous in exchange for the return of his pet projects. Although, Dr. Patchwork didn't specify if he wanted you back alive or dead."

But, before the lizard man could get another blow in, a blue hand grabbed him from an emerging portal. In front of the miraculous pair and the Quantic Kids was a woman with a jeweled pin resembling peacock feathers, a matching feathered cloak and a skintight blue and green costume. Masking her face was a lacquered mask, blue save for the center covering her nose, a dark jade green.

"It can't be." Cat Noir looked at the woman in front of him. "Mom?"

All of a sudden, she was right in front of him, the only evidence of her previous location being a foggy blue afterimage that quickly disappeared. "Do I look old enough to be your mother?"

"No."

"Excuse me?" Chameleon stared at the newcomer suspiciously. "I'm afraid you weren't invited to this party, Madam."

"You can call me Peacock. That is, if you can say anything after I give you a good ass-whooping." She cracked her knuckles. But then she looked over to the younger heroes. "Marinette, I suggest you guys get out of here. My apartment is right across the way."

"How does she.." Then Ladybug took a closer look as the new Peacock quickly dispatched of the Jade Chameleon. "Mme. Temby!"

"Our teacher?!" Cat Noir stared at his girlfriend in shock.

"Hold up. Aren't peacocks the males of the species?" The Quantic Ladybug looked to her own team.

"Yeah, if they're female, they're called peahens."

"You are correct. If you were my student, I would give you an A+." Peacock smiled. "Now, how about we get some tea." Her heel kicked the busted robot. "I'd hate to be here when this scrapheap's creator get here."

* * *

As they sat in the small apartment's dining room, Marinette could immediately tell the island influence. In the edges of the table's wood were intricate carvings of exotic flowers and leaves, while the art decorating it consisted of orchids and colorful birds. It was the perfect home for the owner of the peacock miraculous, who now sat in a large rattan chair opposite Marinette, a small black puppy in her lap. The ladybug miraculous user had seen the other dog, a large white beast, sauntering around the apartment. She had seen wanting in its eyes. "Mme Temby.."

"Please, you're not in a classroom, call me Eliza." Then her substitute teacher glanced around the room before switching to English. "Although Maître Cailean's friends might prefer us to use English."

The use of Maître startled her students, especially Marinette. "Ayla told me Felix was a new student."

This made the ballerino laugh before he told her in French."Oh, sorry. When I said I was coming to your school, Ayla must have thought I meant as a student. I was teaching ballet as a special class, but I am a little young to teach."

"So, are these those students you keep talking about?" An american voice came from the entrance of the dining room. There stood who Marinette now knew to be her teacher's boyfriend, his snowy hair perfectly coifed saved for a couple strands that fell into his face.

"Sorry sweetie, you missed all the fun."

"It's okay, I was more worried about you." He kissed the top of her head before the blue kwami, Marinette still didn't know his name, flew up from his place on Mme Temby's shoulder.

"Hello, Master Gemini."

"That was so cool that you teleported." Devin fanboyed, catching everyone off guard. "Quantic stones are cool but if your miraculous can do that I don't see why you're not the leader!"

This got him a look from both ladybugs, but the man who shooed his sentiment away. "She actually once was a leader of a team. We called ourselves the Protectors, if you can believe it."

His girlfriend continued for him. "But the peacock miraculous wasn't what gives me the power to teleport."

"Then how was she able to?" Adrien asked the peacock kwami.

"That's-

"That's because she used a miraculous injunction with her natural powers." An elderly voice cut off the creature.

"Master Fu, would you like a spot of tea?" Eliza grabbed the teapot.

"Certainly, my dear."

"Where in the world have you been?"

* * *

 **AN: Sorry this chapter took so long. After Volphina came out and I could see the peacock miraculous in Mr. Agreste's safe, I had to put it in my story. Now for answering questions I got recently from some of the readers.**

 **Andromeda Lazuli: Sorry, but there isn't a animated series with Felix Cailean, Marisol Dreyer and the rest of the Quantic Kids. This interpretation of them is of my own creation, inspired by Hawkdaddy's original Quantic Kids concept but the closest you can get are the original 2d PV's that are available. Like Hawkdaddy has said in interviews, Felix's original concept wasn't a very good fit for a long story, so I tried to make him a little more likable of a character.**

 **Anon (Sophia): I'm sorry the story is a bit confusing, but that's not really because of you. I tried to keep somethings for later chapters, but just like the show, some little hints are scattered throughout the beginning. See if you can spot them.**

 **Thanks for all the support I get on this story. Post some more reviews if you have questions and I'll answer them in the next Author's Note.**


	15. Old Friends

The kindly old man chuckled at the tone in Eliza's voice. "Here and There."

"You know him?"

"Indeed, my father had my sister and I train under him in the art of meditation." She smiled, meddling with the broach attached to her bracelet. "Mr Agreste wanted me to give you this, Master Fu." As she placed it in the master's hand, the kids saw what it was. The peacock miraculous.

"You should keep it, Eliza!" Marisol jumped for joy. "You were amazing as the Peacock."

"I wish I could, really, but.."

"You have responsibilities on the Isle de la Lune." Master Fu completed her worries. "I hope it's next bearer has as much integrity as you do, my pupil."

"I hope so too." Eliza agreed. "That kwami deserves a great master. Were you able to reach them?"

"Reach who?" Marinette looked at her teacher.

"Just some old friends, little cochinelle." A man called, his arm over his wife's shoulder protectively as they entered the dining room.

"Siobhan!" Tikki flew out of Marinette's bag to say hello to her old mistress.

"It can't be." Marisol felt her hands go to her face. "But my memories."

"Ma petite cochinelle!" Helios embraced his daughter. "I am so sorry. By the time Fu was able to heal our wounds completely, your trail was cold."

"Where have you guys been?"

"We've been living in Scotland with your grandparents." Siobhan's messy black hair seemed to envelop her face as she sighed before turning to Marinette. "I've been following your adventures in the papers."

"Why'd you give up being Ladybug?"

"Well, after the night we lost Marisol, we realized that Paris didn't need us anymore."

"So, we decided that the world needed us as Helios Barbosa and Siobhan Hoyt more than it needed us as super heroes." Her husband finished for her.

"My real name is Marisol Barbosa-Hoyt." She let that twirl around her tongue. "I like that much better than Marisol Dreyer."

The uproar was then silenced by the sweet voice of a little one, who stood in the doorway in ladybug pajamas. "Maman? Papa?"

"Artemis, sweetie, you need to stay in bed." Gemini sighed, scooping up the three year old.

"Arty not sick." She cried, getting a reaction from everyone.

"She's so cute!" Marinette smiled.

* * *

While everyone was focused on her daughter inside, Eliza couldn't stand to stay there. Especially when she felt a familiar presence.

"I can't seem to shake you, can I Dante?" She turned her head to see her ex, who was perched precariously on her balcony railing, smoking a cigarette. "Although, I'm surprised you helped those kids. Or is that too selfless for the former king of the demons?"

"Joke all you want, Babe." He stared at her so she could see her reflection in his sunglasses. "You know as well as I do, your stepfather did a lot worse than I could ever. I mean, the Old Testaments' full of examples."

"Right, like pretending to be one of my student's fathers while you took an old villain's place? Allying with a serial killer? Oh and my favorite, have your new goon have a dangerous fight across from my apartment." The look on her face cut like a knife into Dante's black heart. "What, so you could satisfy your insatiable need for wrath and threaten the life of my child?"

"Artemis was safe!"

"So you were the one behind this whole mess." Felix's voice alerted them both.

"He's also the one that saved all of you." Eliza admitted as she tried to keep Felix away from him.

"Really?" He relaxed. "Thank you then."

"Well, you ever have any trouble just summon S-" Her ex was cut off by Eliza shoving him off the balcony.

"Did you just?" Felix ran to look over the edge, but the man he'd seen was not there.

"He's fine. I just sent him back to hell where he belongs." Eliza sighed. "Now, the others can stay here tonight, but I'm sure Master Fu has accommodations for you and Marisol."

"Sure. Um Eliza?" He looked to his savior. "You ever think I'll be able to free myself from the Onyx Quantic stone?"

"Maitre Cailean, I've dealt with my fair share of devilish jewelry." She drew out a small red vial.

"Is that blood?"

"This, my dear, is no ordinary blood. It's from an old friend of mine."

"This wouldn't happen to be the same guy you threw off the balcony."

"Oh no, pour that bastard's blood on this and your problems would be so much worse." She chuckled as she put a drop between the Ruby eyes of the panther. "This, this is archangel blood. A hundred times more potent than holy water and makes a pretty good cleanser of bonding spells."

She smiled as she slid the ring off his finger, the form returning to a small black stone. "There, it won't bond to you anymore."

"Thank you."

"The only thanks I need." She smiled. "Is that you give Marisol the life she deserves."

"I can do that."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Aaah, I can't believe this chapter took so long for me to write. I guess going to another story did me some good. Anyway, the next chapter is a little epilogue...yay, I think ㈳7**_


	16. Two Years Later

"Come on, Mousey, I don't want to be late." Felix called to his girl as she searched.

"I can't find that one sketchbook!" Marisol called. It was clear that she was no longer that timid little girl. Now, her hair cropped into a bob, she had become her own woman. "You know the one that has the drawings of Tikki and Plagg in it?"

"Right here." The little red kwami handed her a ladybug patterned sketchbook. "I couldn't help it. You draw me so well."

"Oh Tikki, that's so sweet."

"Plagg! What are you? Argh!" Was all they heard before a loud crash.

"Felix, you okay?" Marisol ran to her boyfriend, who was now eyeing the cat kwami through a leather bound volume. He had a large pile of books scattered around him.

"Silly Kitty." The girls laughed.

"Just a bit of bad luck is all." He tidied up the books, leaving them in a small pile. "We'll have to put them back when we return. What?"

"Nothing." Marisol tried to pry her eyes away from the ring on Felix's finger. The silver looks a lot better than his old Panther.

"Well, please tell me you have everything now?"

"All set and ready to go." Tikki nuzzled Marisol's cheek before flying into her shirt pocket.

* * *

"There they are." Adrien smiled as he saw the two old friends enter the shop. Marinette looked over only for a moment, only to have her attention reaquired by the tiny human in her arms.

"Is that her? She's so cute!" Plagg flew out of his hiding place. The little baby seemed very amused by the Kwami's ears. "Owowowow."

"It's so cool you two are opening a shop near the London eye." Marisol tried to interest the infant in her to free Plagg from the iron grip, to which the tiny baby agreed to by suckling on the girl's finger. "I love her outfit."

"Designed it myself." Marinette beamed proudly. Then they heard a collection of screams.

"What's up with that?" Felix murmured as Adrien turned on the tv.

"Your friendly reporter Alya here at the London Eye. Seems someone wants to rain on this beautiful sunny day."

"Looks like that's our cue." Felix turned to his girlfriend, a twinkle in his eye.

"Tikki, Spots on."

"Plagg, Claws out."

* * *

 **Sorry about the long wait. I could've sworn I uploaded this...haha.**


End file.
